Delayed Hormones
by Mai Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: Yuuki's welcoming Kaname home and suddenly becomes irrationally angry and leaves their room,not wanting to see him.What's wrong with her? Set after battle with rido. Kaname&Yuuki!


**This is just a cute little oneshot I came up with because I LOVE the Kaname & Yuuki pairing! Did anyone read the chapter that came out today? Because it really scared me! What if she actually chooses Zero and Kaname, being the gentleman he is lets her go?!**

**Anyway, I don't own Vampire Knight or Kaname (T.T) It all belongs to the genius that is Hino Matsuri!**

Yuuki stirred a little in the huge bed that was meant for two. She sighed softly at that thought_ Meant for two, but more often than not these days, it's occupied by me alone!_

She curled herself into a ball, trying to warm herself. The winter day was too cold and she wished Kaname-senpai was there with her.

After Kuran Rido had been killed, the council had been extremely apologetic to the two purebloods for what they called their " unknowing and unwilling participation" in Rido's failed plan. Yuuki was happy that the council was on their side again but it had its drawbacks. The council insisted on involving her onii-sama in all of their activities, which caused him to be away from home for days at a time.

Kaname had told her not to worry, that it would die down soon and then he would be at her side all the time, but Yuuki was still unsure. She tried to be patient and unselfish but it was hard!_ I miss onii-sama so much!_

_I better get some sleep, I have classes tonight and I don't want to be anymore short-tempered than I usually am these days!_ She winced as she remembered her behaviour over the past week. She felt a surge of pity for Rima, Aidou, Kain and the others.

She sighed again and rolled over to face the other direction, trying to make herself comfortable... and found her face pressed against something hard and warm. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was an incredibly muscular chest. Her eyes popped open to stare at the unbelievably gorgeous vampire lying in front of her. Her eyes finally tore themselves away from his chest to move upwards to his breathtaking face, and their gazes met.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "Did I wake you?"

His voice was so irresistible! And she hadn't heard it in so long! She couldn't speak for a moment, but when she could breathe again, she cleared her throat.

"no I was up anyway. When did you get back?" she asked impatiently, as her eyes traced and retraced the features of his flawless face.

He chuckled at impatient tone of her voice and its contrast with the expression on her face, and it escalated into soft laughter as she began to scowl, realizing that he was making fun of her. But his laughter was so beautiful, so infectious that her anger dissipated as quickly as it had come. She couldn't bear it any longer, couldn't stand the small distance between them. So she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Welcome home Kaname senpai" she breathed against his shoulder "I've missed you so much and I'm so glad you're home"

He kissed the top of her head gently. "So am I Yuuki" he whispered.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other brushed her hair, from the top of her head to the small of her back. She sighed and melted her body closer to his, crushed herself tighter into his embrace.

Her hands moved of their own accord and began to trace the smooth skin of his back, the outline of his spine. She could hear his breath quicken and it pleased her to know that she had such a profound effect on him. She knew, however that he had the same effect on her.

" yuuki" he sighed as his hand went to her chin, tilting her face upwards. She lifted her eyes to look at him and found that she couldn't look away. His eyes had captivated her.

He took her face gently in his hands and leaned down slowly. Brushing her forehead, eyelids and her nose with his lips. Yuuki's heartbeat raced, she felt lightheaded. Kaname softly kissed the side of her mouth, then slowly moved his head so that his upper lip brushed her full bottom lip.

Yuuki had to concentrate on not hyperventilating, reminding herself to breathe.

"I love you" he whispered against her lips. His hot breath making her head spin, his words making her heart throb with the intensity of her love for him. She wanted to tell him how she felt.

"Onii-sa..." Yuuki got no further because at that moment, Kaname pressed his lips to hers, gently at first, then with an intensity that made her respond in all the ways he wanted her to. One of her hands travelled up his back, his neck, to tangle itself in his soft silky hair. She sighed and her lips parted slightly. When he did nothing to take advantage of that situation and deepen the kiss, ahe parted her lips more and pressed herself to him impatiently.

Kaname chuckled slightly to himself as he ran his tongue slowly along her bottom lip, before slipping it into her mouth, exploring it thoroughly. Yuuki trembled slightly as the kiss deepened, wishing that they could stay like this forever. So as Kaname pulled back, she made a sound of protest.

He smiled at her "Hmm, if this is the treatment I get everytime I return home, maybe I should go away more often." He chuckled.

Yuuki froze. Kaname felt the tension in her body and quickly asked

"What's wrong? Yuuki?" he asked perplexedly. She saw the concern in his eyes but all she felt was irrational anger.

"Why is it that you're always so eager to leave me Kaname senpai? You haven't even been back for two hours and you're already talking about leaving." She said in a cold voice. She was impressed at herself for sounding so calm, because inside she was furious, she wanted to punch something ....or someone!

She got off the bed, finding her shoes. Kaname sat up also, staring at her confusedly.

"Yuuki....love..." he said, bewildered.

"Is it that you're tired of me onii-sama? The chase was fun, but now that it's over you're bored? If that's the case you should have just told me so, instead of sneaking off wherever you've been these past few days!" she was practically shouting now.

"Yuuki! You know I would never get tired of you! " Kaname looked hurt and confused by now but she didn't care. Usually his words quickened her heartbeat and made her blush. Now they just sent adrenaline coursing to her head and her vision tinge with red rage.

"Save it Kaname! You don't have to feel any obligation to me anymore! I free you of all strings! In fact I'm leaving."

Yuuki pulled on her dressing robe and stalked out of the room, leaving a confused pureblood staring after her.

Kaname briefly considered going after her but he knew Yuuki better that that. He had never seen her so angry, especially at him. He decided that it was best to let her blow off some steam first.

*************************************************************************************

Yuuki expected to feel remorse, guilt and maybe depression after her fight with Kaname, but strangely enough, she didn't. She felt angry, very angry! The blood rushed to her head, making her want to turn around and shout accusations at him until he admitted what he had done wrong (she wasn't sure what that was)

Her irritation was fuelled by the fact that she couldn't leave the moon dorms, since it was still daylight outside. She didn't know where to go and wandered down the corridor. Unconsciously, she found herself outside Rima's room.

_Oh well, as long as I'm here anyway I might as well knock_. She knocked softly on the door and was surprised when Rima opened it on the second knock.

"Uh hey. Sorry to bother you" yuuki said sheepishly

"It's no problem! I was up anyway! Come on in"

Since Yuuki had come to live in the moon dorms, she and Rima had become fast friends and Rima had helped Yuuki through her bouts of loneliness.

"so what's up? Is your room so boring you needed to see mine? That can't be it because I sensed Kaname-sama's presence about a half an hour ago! If he's hom what are you doing in here?"

As Rima spoke she noticed her friend becoming more and more miserable.

"Uh-oh! What's going on?"

Yuuki covered her face with her hands.

"I don't know!" she whispered through her fingertips. Rima sat next to her and gently patted her back.

" Well we fought, and now everytime I see him or think about him I just feel incredibly angry!"

"What was the fight about?" Rima asked, her eyes narrowed.

" Um, um I don't know! We were just...well i was just welcoming him home..."

Rima laughed "Well we can just skip over those details!"

Yuuki smiled and continued " And then I just didn't want to look at him anymore! And that never happens! I was just so irrationally angry and furious! I know that now and I want to apologize but everytime I think about seeing him again I feel the anger building up again! What's wrong with me?!"

"Relax honey! It's nothing to worry about." Rima laughed. Yuuki looked at her friend as if she had grown another head.

"No I'm not crazy and neither are you so stop looking at me like that! Breathe! This is a perfectly natural stage of life for a young female vampire! It usually happens when you're 6 but I guess due to your unique circumstances, it got delayed! It's like this weird hormonal thing !"

"But what do I do? How long does it last? Who was it for you?" Yuuki asked frantically

" Whoa Yuuki-sama! One question at a time! For me it was my mother and it usually lasts three months or so"

"Three months!" Yuuki practically screamed "I can't stay away from onii-sama for so long!"

Rima removed her fingers from her ears. " calm down Yuuki-sama and don't scream so loud everyone's still asleep! You won't have to stay away from Kaname-sama for 3 months! You didn't really think I stayed away from my mother for that long at the age of six did yo?"

"So what did you do? What do I have to do?"

Rima smiled as she replied. "they invented a pill for that hormonal imbalance a long time ago! We just have to get you some!"

*************************************************************************************

Kaname sighed loudly as he made his way back to his empty room. Yuuki had not returned the previous night, nor had she shown up for classes that night. He dropped onto his bed, contemplating what to do. Should he go find her? Or should he wait for her to come back on her own?

As he was lost in his thoughts, he heard the door open softly. He sat up quickly.

"Yuuki..." he said cautiously trying to avoid any conflict again.

She moved so fast that he almost didn't see her. One minute she was in the doorway, the next she was in his arms clutching to his shirt.

"Onii-sama! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean anything I said yesterday! Please forgive me!"

"It's ok Yuuki, you don't have to apologize for anything love! You don't need to explain anything to me"

"Onii-sama" yuuki breathed onto his chest. She lifted her face to his and gently presses her lips to his. Her lips slowly moved to his jaw, where she spread feather light kisses on his skin. She moved her head slightly so that her lips gently brushed his ear. Yuuki placed her delicate hands on Kaname's chest where she could feel his heartbeat increase.

She smiled as she slipped her tongue out of her mouth to trace the shell of her ear. Deciding that she had tortured him enough, she moved her mouth back to his and engaged him in a long, passionate kiss. Boldly, her fingers moved to the front of his shirt, unbuttoning in slowly, one by one. She daringly slipped the shirt off his shoulders and ran her hands across his muscular chest

_Wow Yuuki what has gotten into you!?_ She asked herself. But it didn't matter, she liked this side of herself and Kaname didn't seem to mind, as he slowly unbuttoned the top button of her uniform.

He broke the kiss and stared deeply into her eyes. She stared back at him, her eyes filled with love.

" I love you Kaname onii-sama!" she said softly

He didn't need to answer. He pulled her closer to him, tilted her chin upwards and kissed her, slowly and sweetly. A tender kiss filled with love and care. And then she knew that no matter how she acted, what she said to him, even if she left, he would always love her. He cared about her so much he would make himself unhappy, just to make sure she never shed a tear.

And she knew she belonged with him. Always had and always would. They were the perfect couple and would be happy with each other forever. No matter if they fought or disagreed, they would always forgive and come back to each other. They would be in love forever!

**So how was it? Please review! I want to hear your comments! **

**Isn't Kaname hot and sexy and perfect? Pity they don't make em like that for real! T.T**

**For all of you who didn't know, onii-sama is the respectful term for big brother.**


End file.
